


Dirty Headcanon

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Oral, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean likes to clean you up after coming in you.Pure filth!





	Dirty Headcanon

Dean was hunched over you, his hips thrusting into you with wild abandon, hitting all the right spots in the process, making you writhe and moan in beautiful agony. 

Then he stood back up, one hand on your thigh, pushing it into the wooden surface of the dining table while the other hand worked on your clit. Thumbs rubbing circles on your nub, making you arch your back in excitement as you try to buckle up your pelvis against his touch.

“Y/N. Fuck..I’m gonna --”

“I know, baby. I’m right behind. Cum now.” You panted and you could see sweat beading on his forehead, his chest glistening in the dim light of the dining room.

“Fuck, Y/N. Oh..Fff..” The last word didn’t quite come out right because Dean couldn’t help but to hold his bottom lips between his teeth, biting down on it as he released himself, coating your inner walls with his thick spunk, his eyes fluttering shut and you could see the frown lines on his forehead.

He lowered himself down on you, cock still lazily thrusting in and out of your soaked pussy, as he bent down and kissed you, his tongue sucking on your lips before he placed open mouthed kisses down your throat, as if his life depends on it.

“You didn’t cum. You said you’d be right behind.” Dean breathed into your mouth, tongue sliding over your bottom lip.

He moved down to your chest. His tongue flicker against one of your nipple, sucking it in and let it out with a popping sound. It sends tingles down to your core.

“It’s ok, Dean.” You tried to calm him down, brushing it off because it really was ok.

“No, it’s not.” He mumbled against your skin as he kissed his way down and when his softening dick slid out of you, you let out a whimper, missing him inside of you already. 

And when he moved further down, you knew what he’s going to do.

“Dean. You don’t have to. You just came in me.” You smirked playfully, grabbing a fistful of hair on his head and pulling at it, making him look up at you.

“Do you think I care?” He smiled cheekily, raising an eyebrow and then he winked at you before he moved further down, his lips kissing a path down to your core.

You propped yourself on your elbows to be able to see because when Dean goes down on you, it was always the sexiest thing. The sound that makes always made you blush until the day after tomorrow.

His eyes were fixed on your when he took the first swipe with his tongue, licking a stripe up your cleft, parting your lips before he sealed his mouth around your bud and began to suck it in, humming a beautiful melody that sends vibrations through your bones.

He went further down, his tongue probing at your entrance before it dipped in and then he looked up at you, pulling it out again; a string of cum still attached to it and it was honestly the most sexy thing you’ve ever seen and you couldn't help but moan at the sight.

“Fuck, baby, I want to taste you.” You winced and he smirked at you before he came up, sticking his tongue out for you to suck on.

You sucked the cum on his tongue, letting it coat the inside of your mouth and then he pushed it in further with his tongue, kissing you passionately before he broke the kiss to be able to finish what he’s been setting out to do.

Two thick digits breached your pussy, thrusting in and out in a fast pace right from the start, curving them up just right as he began to suck and lap on your bud. You could feel slick cum spilling out of you, coating his whole hand.

“Shit, De-an..” You felt your legs give out as they began to tremble.

“Fuck fuck..I’m cuming!” You called out, feeling the current of the orgasm travel through your lower body, from your core to your toes; making them curl up as you rocked against his fingers.

Now, Dean’s hand was really soaked, the mixed liquid running down his forearm as he smiled brightly at you. “So fucking beautiful when you cum, baby. Could watch this over and over again. Would you want that? Cum again and again? ‘Cause I sure as hell can’t get enough of you.”


End file.
